The Train
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Jaspidot, Business AU. Jasper is a bit a lost and needs some help.


"Damn this is bad," Jasper muttered to herself as she sat in a seat on a train.

This was her first time riding on this particular train and she had no idea how to tell what stop was the exact one that she needed to get off on. She looked around anxiously to find someone who looked approachable to ask, but there was no one who even looked remotely nice.

Then, the train screeched to a halt and Jasper nervously got up wondering if this could be her stop. The door to the train car opened and a few people filed in, including a young girl who had a phone up to her ear.

"Yeah, yeah, mom. I just got on the train to go to Stephan City," she, then paused, "Yeah, yeah, I'll pick that stuff up before I come home."

That was the stop she was going to! Jasper quickly forced her way around everyone that was walking onto the train. She somehow managed to get a seat right next to the girl on the phone as she continued to blabber on to her mother.

"Yes, mom, I'll do that later, okay? You know I'm busy with all the work you gave me today…Yes, I know you pay me….I realize I work for you but- ….sorry, okay? Now, could we talk later; I have things to do….Bye…love you, too."

The girl then hung up the phone and looked around, catching Jasper blatantly staring at her.

"What?" she snarled.

Jasper quickly looked away, too afraid to say anything.

"Jeez, freakin' weirdo," she whispered as she got up from her seat and moved to the door that lead further back on the train.

Jasper began to freak out. She didn't want to look like some stalker, but she was so afraid about not getting off at the right stop. After a minute, her fear won out and she got up to find the girl. She hadn't moved very far, but when the girl spotted that she was being followed she got up again. During what felt like a massive anxiety attack, Jasper followed the girl all the way to the last car of the train where there was no one else.

The girl promptly threw down her bag and glared at Jasper, "What the hell do you want?! You gonna mug me? Rape me? What? I'm tired and I don't need some creepy pervert following me!"

Jasper almost immediately started to cry. She was already feeling so anxious about the train ride and being yelled at was the breaking point.

The girl's expression turned to confusion, "Why the hell are you crying?"

Jasper brought her hands up to her face to hide it and she sobbed, "I just moved here a few days ago…and I'm kind lost."

"And why did you think of all people on this train, I would be the one to help you out?"

"Because I overheard you saying you were going where I was going."

"Oh," she said, empathetically then added in a more snarky tone, "You should have told me that, you dumbfuck."

"I'm sorry," Jasper whimpered.

She sighed, "Get a hold of yourself. You're like seven feet and you're acting like a baby."

Jasper cleared her throat and tried to compose herself to stop any further embarrassment, "Well, at least I don't work for my mom."

The girl turned stiff as a board and snarled, "Excuse me!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, right, you stupid baby."

Jasper couldn't help but grin a bit, "Takes one to know one."

The two of them got off the train at their stop and awkwardly stood on the platform.

"So, where are you going, Peri?"

"East side."

Jasper's eyes lit up, "Me, too. You wanna grab a cab together?"

Peridot apprehensively looked the other up and down and nervously replied, "Sure."

They went off to the main street to hail a taxi as they talked about random things. Peri wasn't really one for small talk, but Jasper brought up the most interesting of topics and she couldn't help but act friendly toward the stranger.

When they finally got a cab, they both slipped in and Peridot spoke the address she was headed to. Jasper's jaw dropped. It was the same address she was supposed to go to!

Peridot turned to her, "What's the address of your place? Is it closer?"

"…Is your mom Ms. Diamond?"

Peri's face fell, "…Y-you're the new intern?"

"Yeah."

After a few weeks working as an intern for Ms. Diamond, Jasper had gotten a lot more comfortable in the new city she was living in. She was also getting more comfortable in her relationship with Peri.

And one day it had taken a big turn.

Peri had been completely stressed about some important project. As far as Jasper could see, everything was going fine and they were definitely ahead of schedule. She knew that Peridot could be very high-strung, but it was very worrying for her, so Jasper confronted her.

The overworked girl was sitting in her office going over paperwork and sipping probably her fifth cup of coffee.

"Peridot?" Jasper asked as she walked into the room and shut the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, not looking up.

"Um…I need you to take a break."

"Can't. Diamond wants this paperwork in the morning. It's thirteen hours of work and I only have eight."

"I could help?" Jasper offered helplessly.

"You wouldn't understand any of it."

Jasper sat down in the chair in front of Peri's desk.

"Is this the way you're going to live your life?"

"Huh?" Peridot chirped and looked up for the first time.

"Are you gonna spend the rest of your life stressed out and tired like this?"

"Huh?" she repeated in growing confusion, putting her pen down.

"Why are doing this?" Jasper frowned.

"Because I'll get fired and then, I won't be able to pay my bills," she spoke in annoyance.

Jasper got up from her seat, "I would rather live in a cardboard box then live the way you do! As of right now the only reason I'm staying with this stupid company is because of you."

"Because of me? What do you mean?"

Jasper blushed and looked away, "You've been so busy you haven't noticed have you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I really need to get back to work, Jasp-"

"I love you, idiot!"

Peridot sat there dumbfounded, "You…love me?"

Jasper could feel the tears stinging her eyes, "Yeah and it hurts me to see you like this," she then begin to cry, "I just want to take you away from all of this…and make you happy. Seeing you smile is the most important thing to me."

"The most important…? Jasper, I had no idea. I'm sorry," she said as she got up from her desk, paperwork completely forgotten now.

Standing in front of one another, Jasper whispered, "I'm just going to ruin your life, aren't I? You should go back to working. I'm sure you can finish before the deadline; I know you can."

Peridot shook her head as she leaned in toward Jasper. She then took the other's chin in her fingers and pulled it down to her level. Their lips pressed together softly and they spent more than just a few minute like this- just chastely kissing and holding one another. This was Peridot first experience doing anything and she was completely overwhelmed by everything and it was amazing. Jasper was amazing. So amazing.

When they finally separated, Peridot enjoyed the moment for awhile longer before quickly turning back to her desk. Jasper's heart fell when she thought Peri was going back to work, but to her surprise, she was simply grabbing her briefcase to leave.

"Let's go back to my place," Peridot urgently suggested.

"Okay," Jasper quickly replied with a stupid grin on her face.

Jasper had never slept on a more comfortable mattress in her entire life. It was morning now and Jasper had woken up a few minutes ago, but she couldn't find the strength to get up just yet. Not only was the bed nice, but there was also a certain someone sleeping next to her who she didn't want to leave alone.

Peridot slept quietly next to Jasper. Her chest slowly rose then fell as she slept away the morning. All the worries and stress seemed to have dissolved from her being. If she had stayed last night and worked she would probably still be at the office now.

But Peridot had made to choice to leave. She had chosen something over her work and her mother for once. And because of that she had had the best night ever with someone who cared so much about her.

Suddenly, Peri finally stirred from her sleep and looked over to where she already knew Jasper would be. Beside her.

"Good morning, Peri," Jasper hummed.

"Hi," she squeaked, nervously.

Jasper chuckled deeply, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she answered as she finally sank into their new dynamic.

It was so strange to think that they had been friends just yesterday and now they were lovers.

After awhile of laying there together, they eventually had to get up. Peri for the first time didn't bother to put on pants when she saw Jasper do the same. She felt that now since she had probably screwed up big time she should just do whatever she wanted…within reason, of course.

They both walked out into the large expanse of a living room, but Jasper couldn't take the moment to admire the grandness because there was someone sitting on the couch.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Ms. Diamond asked from her spot.

"Mom!" Peridot screamed, "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a trip."

"Well, I was…until I didn't receive some paperwork," she spoke with a cold face, "Do you know anything about that, my little sweetie?"

"Um, well, I…you see…"

"It was my fault," Jasper announced.

Ms. Diamond gave a quick laugh, "Well, obviously. You dirtied up my precious daughter last night, didn't you?"

Jasper had enough at that point, "PRECIOUS?! How dare you call her precious and then you treat her like crap! She works very hard for the company and you should respect her."

"You know I could easily have both of you fired because of what you did with each other."

"I DON'T CARE!" Peidot yelled.

Ms. Diamond looked at her in awe, "What did you say to me?"

"I QUIT!" she screamed and then, turned to go back to her bedroom.

Jasper stood there awkwardly for a moment before going to follow Peri, "…yeah, I'm gonna go get my pants."

"Wait," Ms. Diamond called.

"What?" Peridot nastily whipped as she now stood at her door.

"I'll cut back your hours."

Peri turned to look at Jasper for a second before stating, "Will I keep the same salary?"

Ms. Diamond seemed a bit annoyed at the request but replied, "Yes."

"And you won't bother me when I'm off the clock?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"Okay, then," Peridot said, her voice going soft and pleasant once more.

"Wait, what?" Jasper asked as she stood there.

Peri walked over to her and giggled, "What? You didn't think I had a plan?"

Ms. Diamond grunted in defeat, "Like mother, like daughter."

Peridot pulled at Jasper's shirt, cutely, "Now, let's have some breakfast."


End file.
